


play one

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Series: beautiful villains [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Depersonalization, Dissociation, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied Death of Captain America, Winter Soldier!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1940s. The world is in chaos. They give you a rifle. You don't know how you got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play one

* * *

 

 

You keep living the same day over and over again.

They give you a rifle and tell you what to do, where to go, who to kill. And you go, and you do it. And you come back, and they say: Well done. And they give you a rifle. And they tell you where to go. Who to kill.

And you do. Over and over. You never miss.

It’s the 1940s. The world is in chaos. They give you a rifle. The 60s. Death hangs heavy in the skies, the threat of total war like a black cloud. They tell you where to go. It’s the start of the 21st century. Global powers move warlords and imperialists like chess pieces while human beings at the beginning of the next stage of evolution are waking up in their beds with wings on their backs. They tell you who to kill.

Over and over. And you never miss. You never miss. You never

_Someone says your name._

Someone says your name, and the tide of time that’s been moving constantly around you since the Great War like a silent movie with no ending and too much foreshadowing, it all stops.

Someone says your name and you’re not sure how to hear it anymore; your ears are a victrola that only plays one record, a broken one, skipping and repeating, skipping and repeating, and repeating, and repeating,

and they tell you who to kill, and they

someone says your name and they give you a rifle and they tell you who to kill

and you do. you never miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at i-am-therefore-i-fight.tumblr.com/post/148451761263.


End file.
